


Only You

by everAcclimating



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everAcclimating/pseuds/everAcclimating
Summary: Just a couple of boys at Hogwarts and part of their journey together.





	Only You

"Go to the ball with me."

It's sudden and Hisashi is grinning razor-sharp as he says it, eyes dancing. He's sure that Atsushi is going to say no and he's ready to play it off as a joke if things turn sour but Merlin, he wants the other boy to agree. _Just say it_ , he thinks, and Atsushi's surprised silence seems to drag on forever. _Please, please, please_.

"Yes," Atsushi finally says, slowly but firmly, and there's no hint of amusement in it, just a small smile and an earnest reply.

Hisashi lets out a breath immediately, a harsh and ragged one he didn't realize he was holding, and his face is lit up like the fluttering fairies on a Christmas tree. "Really?" He hates to sound so eager but he's still stunned and doesn't know what else to say. "Wow."

Now Atsushi does laugh briefly, something breathed out and light but enough to ruffle butterflies in Hisashi's stomach, and kisses him.

Atsushi kisses him.

Hisashi presses into it instantly, returning the kiss with a soft sigh as his eyes flutter closed—until Atsushi pulls away so suddenly that Hisashi nearly trips over himself trying to keep his balance. "What?" Now he just thinks he's done something wrong or Atsushi has realized his mistake or—

—Atsushi looks practically owlish before he speaks, soft and even as always. "I don't have anything to wear, I need to figure out cloth—"

Hisashi cuts him off by gripping him by the front of his robes and yanking him in to kiss him again, harder than before, insistent. "You'd look amazing in anything," he breathes out, "stay with me a while." His grip doesn't relax even when Atsushi breathes out an incredulous-sounding _anything_ but the Slytherin relents easily, returning every kiss with one of his own, heated and almost needy. Hisashi breathes his name out against his mouth and presses him to the nearest shelf, emboldened by the turn things have taken as one hand drops to rest at the other wizard's waist. Atsushi's hands are at his shoulders and it's not much longer before he flips their positions, Hisashi's back to the shelves, squirming as Atsushi presses against him—

—and a book clatters off one of the shelves, flopping to the floor and letting out an indignant scream at the rough treatment. Atsushi hops back in surprise and Hisashi cackles out a delighted laugh, kneeling to pick up the book and slot it back into place. Atsushi looks vaguely ruffled by the interruption but he's amenable to Hisashi's coaxing kisses until the prickle of a presence to their sides is only there a split-second before a hissed out voice says, " _boys_ , I give you leave of the restricted section for research, not to cause disturbances!" _Cause disturbances_ is the politest way of reacting to finding your students snogging between the shelves and it's all Hisashi can do to choke out a _sorry_ between his laughs as Atsushi grasps him by the hand and pulls him out of the library with his own murmured apology.

They don't get far though, with Atsushi pulling Hisashi into a small alcove in the corridors and grasping him close, kissing him like even that short gap was too long. Hisashi has no complaints and drags him in closer, gangly limbs curving around him to keep him close. When they finally part for breath, Hisashi feels like his face will split in half if he smiles any wider.

(Atsushi is smiling too. It's endearing, and adorable, and _fuck_ he's so far gone.)

It's with reluctance that they part ways for the evening, one last lingering kiss serving to sustain them all the way back to their dormitories. Hisashi isn't ready to sleep yet though and cracks open the journal that he uses to keep in contact with Atsushi with. He'd been delighted upon finding a charm to allow two-way communication and had worked the magic through matching journals, gifting one to Atsushi so that they can keep in contact despite any distance put between them. He pauses though when he sees a small grouping of hearts at the corner of the page—he flushes to the tips of his ears, feeling suddenly and stupidly shy despite everything and holds his quill above the page for a long time before he can think of anything to even write.

_i dont want to think of anyone but you_  
_meet me by the greenhouse in the morning_  
_im glad you said yes_  
_thank you_

'Thank you' sounds so stupid even as he writes it and he's about to slam the book shut and go to sleep when Atsushi immediately replies.

_Of course I said yes._  
_I don't want to think of anyone else either._  
_Before breakfast. I'll be there._

Hisashi chews on his lip, reading it over and over before he finally scrawls out a reply. _yeah see you then_ Then he's thoughtlessly scrawling his own heart and shutting the journal so he can set it aside.

He doesn't sleep that night, too keyed up from his excitement, but when Atsushi kisses him sweetly in the morning fog he feels wide awake.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And Our Particles They're Burning Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345067) by [katabasis (aphorat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorat/pseuds/katabasis)




End file.
